Totsuzenshi
by akxmin
Summary: ¿Cuántas personas se quejan a cada segundo de su vida? De lo que hay, de lo que no hay, de lo que hace falta y una mierda. Les entregan todo y continúan quejándose. Les das algo y piden más. One-shot que participa en la 3ra convocatoria de Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones. Ereri. [Prompt #66: Locura]


**Extensión:** 7,408 palabras.  
 **Pareja:** Eren/Levi, Ereri.  
 **Advertencias:** Relación entre hombres. Universo alterno. Personajes OoC. Contenido explícito. Violación/Non-Con.  
 **Resumen:** ¿Cuántas personas se quejan a cada segundo de su vida? De lo que hay, de lo que no hay, de lo que hace falta y una mierda. Les entregan todo y continúan quejándose. Les das algo y piden más.  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _ **Totsuzenshi.**_

 **a** kxmin.

* * *

 _Escrito para la tercera convocatoria de Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones y Shingeki no Kyojin Yaoi._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«tell me, do you know what we're meant to be?»**_

 _ **.**_

Descendimos del automóvil como si nuestras almas estuviesen siendo llevadas por el mismísimo demonio. El teniente Smith, Jean y yo nos movimos hacia la entrada del lugar. El sitio estaba oscuro, pero la recompensa que nos esperaba por entrar ahí era muy grande, así que valía la pena correr el riesgo.

Smith derribó la puerta de una patada y apuntó hacia el interior del lugar con su pistola. Los gemidos se dejaron escuchar cuando Jean y yo también alzamos nuestras respectivas armas. El teniente alzó su mano y movió sus dedos, indicándole algo a Jean, quien respondió alzando la linterna, iluminando el lugar con el resplandor. Era un pequeño antro-bar, ahora completamente en ruinas. Observamos a las personas heridas y asesinadas en el suelo del lugar, los restos de sangre, las huellas de calzado sin dirección alguna, y todo nos produjo escalofríos.

Jean avanzó cuando el teniente Smith lo hizo antes que él. Se movió con cuidado, sosteniendo la linterna con su mano derecha, pegada a la pistola que sostenía con su otra mano. El teniente y yo seguimos a Jean, quien se desplazó con cuidado de no arruinar ninguna prueba del incidente. En un momento, Jean iluminó la pared, buscando huellas o pruebas, y yo alcancé a divisar el pequeño trozo de papel con el enorme _«se busca»_. Tragué saliva porque era muy irónico, todas las personas de aquí ya lo habían encontrado, y siquiera sin verle la cara seguramente.

—¡Teniente, llame a una ambulancia! ¡Tenemos un sobreviviente! —exclamó Jean, arrodillándose delante de un cuerpo que casi agonizaba en el suelo. El teniente se movió rápido, corriendo hacia el exterior, en dirección a su automóvil. Me acerqué lentamente a Jean, echando vistazos de vez en cuando alrededor, por si nos tomaban por sorpresa. Tragué saliva al notar la grieta que el chico tenía en su mejilla derecha—. Tienes que mirarme. Respira, mierda —le dijo Jean al muchacho.

—Que regrese con esto —dijo el teniente al volver, extendiéndole una botella de alcohol etílico. Jean tomó la botella y extrajo una venda de su uniforme, humedeciéndola con el líquido. Colocó la venda humedecida contra las fosas nasales del hombre y éste dio un espasmo, convulsionándose en el suelo, soltando un quejido en el acto—. La ambulancia está en camino.

Escuche unas tablas de madera chocarse entre sí. Me giré rápidamente hacia lo más oscuro del lugar, apuntando con mi pistola. Les eché un vistazo a Jean y al teniente, dándome cuenta de que no habían escuchado lo mismo que yo. Fruncí el entrecejo y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la penetrante oscuridad, siendo sigiloso y cuidadoso de no chocarme con los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo. Un cable destrozado arrojó chispas y yo apunté en aquella dirección, pero nada. Las maderas volvieron a entrechocarse y cambié de dirección la pistola. Agudicé la mirada e intenté acostumbrarme a tanta oscuridad, y para mi suerte, lo logré.

Divisé una figura esbelta deslizarse y salir corriendo de ahí. Reaccioné rápidamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Policía! ¡Deténgase! —exclamé con autoridad. Eché a correr detrás de la figura, sin cuidado ni una mierda, pasando por encima de todos los cuerpos que ahí se encontraban. La figura salió por una puerta y noté la luz de la luna, comprendiendo que había salido del lugar—. ¡Alto, maldita sea!

Corrí lo más rápido posible detrás de él, ahogándome con mi propio aliento y el calor del aire. Se detuvo y dobló en una esquina, cambiando de rumbo totalmente. Le seguí a paso rápido, intentando no perder la paciencia. Me encontré en un lugar más oscuro que el anterior: una calle completamente cerrada.

Las personas como él sabían cómo moverse dentro de estas calles, yo no tenía ni la más puta idea. Tampoco me resultaba seguro, pero tenía que correr el riesgo porque estaba a punto de atrapar al preso más importante de todo el país. Alcé la pistola rápidamente y comencé a avanzar con lentitud, escuchando el eco del insistente goteo de las cañerías averiadas, el sonido del aire caliente contra mis oídos, su respiración agitada…

—Ya no lo compliques más, estás atrapado —dije con mi pistola acechando la oscuridad. No tenía la seguridad de que él se hubiese escapado por algún muro bajo, o gracias a algún alambrado, pero sentía que él estaba allí, ingeniando algún plan para escaparse nuevamente, porque era la cuarta vez que lo teníamos en nuestras manos y se nos escurría como el agua entre los dedos. Era mi primera vez teniéndole ahí, pero daba igual, tal vez hubiese una segunda si no tenía cuidado.

—¿Sabes desde hace cuánto intentan atraparme, novato? —su voz chocó contra todos mis sentidos, tomándome por sorpresa. Para ser un maldito hijo de puta tenía una voz muy bonita y seductora, pero eso no le quitaba nada de todo lo malo que hacía. Oí su risita y moví mi pistola con rapidez hacia aquella dirección—. Tienes agallas. Nadie puede verme en la oscuridad. Soy tan escurridizo que siempre logro cargarme a cualquiera sin levantar sospechas. Seis años, novato. Millones de policías de tu mismo escuadrón intentaron atraparme, no pierdas el tiempo ni la vida y déjame ir.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero no lo haré —le desafié. Y noté el resplandor de una hoja afilada en aquella horrible oscuridad bajo la luz de la luna.

Abrí los ojos cuando la hoja apareció delante de mí a unos milímetros. Empuñé mi pistola, listo para dispararle entre las dos cejas, pero él me tomó de la muñeca y la alzó, desperdiciando una bala hacia el oscuro cielo. Jadeé y me hice hacia atrás, sintiendo la hoja desgarrar el frente de mi uniforme de policía. Solté mi muñeca de su agarre y volví a empuñar la pistola, pero él me la quitó de la mano de una patada, haciendo que soltara un quejido ante el impacto. Lo sentí arrojarse hacia mí y extender su mano armada, alcanzando mi mejilla antes de poder esquivar su ataque. Siseé de dolor cuando la hoja agrietó mi mejilla.

Él se alejó de mí y la luna fue de mi ayuda, porque noté cómo se llevaba la navaja hacia los labios y lamía mi sangre de su filo, tan seductor y tan hijo de perra al mismo tiempo. Volvió a arrojarse sobre mí y yo logré tomar su muñeca antes de que la navaja alcanzase mi cuerpo, moviéndome rápido al llevar su brazo hacia su espalda. Soltó un quejido e intentó golpearme en las costillas con su codo libre, golpe que no permití al cubrirme la zona con mi propio brazo. Saqué mi cuchillo del cinturón de mi uniforme y lo llevé hacia su cuello, logrando que se quedara quieto y dejara de forcejear.

—Esta es la última vez que intentas pasarte de listo —dije contra su oído—. Suelta la navaja o te rebano el cuello. Prefiero no hacerlo, ¿sabes? Quiero conocer el rostro vivo del bastardo que logré atrapar al primer intento.

Pronuncié aquellas palabras con terrible placer. Él soltó la navaja, escuchando ambos el tintineo de la misma al caer contra el suelo. Lo obligué a darse la vuelta, colocándolo frente a mí. Le empujé contra el muro de ladrillos y saqué mi linterna de mi uniforme, enfocándole.

Abrí los ojos enormemente cuando observé su rostro. Tenía los ojos azulados y brillantes, los labios enrojecidos y adornados con dos argollas. Me quedé plasmado allí, viéndole y deseando recorrerle el rostro con mis yemas, para descubrir cómo sería su textura bajo mis dedos. Él jadeó y alejó sus ojos del resplandor de mi linterna, soltando un quejido. Alcé mi cuchillo hacia su quijada cuando se opuso a mis órdenes.

—Mierda, eso duele, maldito cerdo —se quejó, achinando los ojos. Enderezó el rostro cuando bajé la linterna y no la apagué, iluminándonos un poco. Él sonrió y juro que me perdí en sus comisuras estirándose—. Vaya, estás mejor que rebanar cuellos.

—Cierra la boca —espeté con rudeza.

—Oh, mira lo que te he hecho… —murmuró él, alzando su mano. Alejé mi rostro por inercia cuando sus yemas se acercaron a mi mejilla herida, pero me dejé tocar cuando sus dedos se animaron a acariciar la grieta que él mismo había producido—. He sido un niño muy malo. ¿No vas a castigarme? Si me castigas tú tendré el derecho a guardar silencio durante toda mi vida.

—No me toques, y cierra la boca, maldición —ordené, alejando su mano de mi rostro de un manotazo. Lo volteé rudamente, apretando su cabeza contra el muro. Alcé la linterna e iluminé su cuerpo. Los brazos tatuados, la playera cubierta de sangre, los muslos, su maldito trasero… Dios, estaba _enloqueciendo_ con este hombre—. Las manos sobre la cabeza, donde pueda verlas.

Él se rió de nuevo y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Alzó sus manos lentamente, colocándolas contra la pared por sobre su cabeza. Yo gruñí y moví mis manos hacia su cuerpo, revisando si tenía algún objeto con el que pudiera atacarme. Adentré mi mano en sus pantalones por el hueco de su cadera y él soltó una risita ahogada.

—¿Estás buscando algo con que atacarte o mi puto pene? —preguntó en un tonito sugestivo.

—Me daría igual, ninguna funcionaría contra mí —sonreí contra su oído. Él se rió, como si le importase todo una mierda. Tanteé sus muslos por sobre sus pantalones, descendiendo mi altura y mis manos por sus rodillas, llegando a sus tobillos, pero nada, no tenía nada con que atacarme. Me enderecé detrás de él y él giró su rostro hacia mí, observándome por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Satisfecho? Sólo tengo una cosa para defenderme, y no te ves nada interesado, pero aquí está —atrapó mi muñeca y la llevó hacia su entrepierna, obligándome a tocarle por sobre los pantalones. Ahogó un gemido y yo jadeé contra su hombro, retirando mi mano rápidamente—. Nada mal…

—Cállate —ordené indignado. Él adhirió la frente contra el muro—. Las manos en la espalda —dije y él descendió sus manos, colocándolas detrás de él—. Quedas arrestado por homicidio en masa.

—Por si me quedaba alguna duda —dijo él. Las esposas soltaron un chasquido al cerrarse en torno a sus muñecas. Lo volví a voltear, esta vez la espalda a la pared—. ¿Sabes una cosa, novato? Me tienes un poco sorprendido porque te ves realmente bueno.

—Tienes derecho a guardar silencio —espeté, alejándolo de la pared, tironeando de su brazo en dirección hacia el lugar del crimen.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«is there a single reason why we're breathing?»**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Habla! —el teniente había perdido la paciencia y alzó su enorme mano, propinándole una bofetada en el rostro al asesino, en el preciso instante en que me adentré a la sala en donde cuestionaban a la persona que estaba por ser detenida—. Habla, abre la maldita boca ahora mismo —ordenó Smith, completamente desquiciado, sacando de la funda su pistola Magnum. Levi, el maldito asesino, volvió su rostro luego del impacto de la bofetada y sonrió al verme de pie delante de la puerta.

—Hola, novato —sonrió para mí. Yo moví la cabeza en respuesta a su saludo y Smith se giró hacia mí. Noté una vena de rabia recorrerle la frente. El teniente Smith no tenía paciencia y Levi Ackerman parecía complicarle la existencia.

—Es lo primero que ha dicho en toda la hora que lo he tenido esposado a la silla, Eren —se quejó Smith, señalando a Levi. Yo le eché un vistazo rápido y volví la mirada a Smith.

—Déjamelo a mí —le dije—. Le tomaré declaración y lo llevaré a la prisión más apartada. Tranquilo, hazte un café y vuelve a casa. Yo me encargaré de él.

—Gracias, chico —Smith devolvió su pistola a la funda y me dio dos palmaditas en el hombro, retirándose de la habitación, dejándome solo con el asesino. Caminé con las manos detrás de mi espalda hasta colocarme frente a él.

—Qué gusto verte la cara con más claridad —fue lo único que dije, estirando mis comisuras, dándole el pase libre a una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo —me respondió él.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme, Levi? Levi… bonito nombre para un maldito hijo de puta como tú, pero el nombre no tiene la culpa, claro —él hizo un gesto de pena, completamente fingido, y yo me acerqué a él, colocando mis manos en el respaldo de la silla en donde él estaba sentado, acercándome a su rostro, acechándole—. Asesinaste a más de cien personas que estaban divirtiéndose en ese bar, más de cien, desquiciado. Sólo un sobreviviente y aún no da señales de poder recuperarse. ¿Qué tienes que decirme, Levi?

—Que estás realmente bueno —sonrió él, lamiéndose el labio inferior con la punta de su lengua. Solté un suspiro resignado y me coloqué de cuclillas delante de él. Levi dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

—Necesito que me des las respuestas que necesito, mierda —le dije con suavidad, pero soltando una maldición que había producido todo el conjunto de sentimientos que tenía atascado en mi estómago. Levi asintió con la cabeza, pero no accedió a ayudarme. Solté un suspiro y tamborileé mis dedos sobre una de sus rodillas—. Estás aquí porque has matado a más de cien personas, ¿y reparas en que estoy bueno?

—¿Qué es lo que necesita saber un cerdo como tú? Asesiné a todas esas personas y ya, ¿qué más quieres? —preguntó, rodando los ojos. Se inclinó hacia mí lo suficiente que le permitieron las esposas—. Sólo me divertía un poco, ¿está bien? Me infiltré como cualquier persona normal, corté todos los conductos de electricidad. Una navaja, cuerpos convulsionándose, gritos de horror y mucha sangre sobre mí. Supongo que no hay más que decir —observé su playera ensangrentada de reojo y él notó el movimiento—. ¿Qué más se te ofrece, novato?

—Cuando los asesinabas, ¿en qué o en quién pensabas? ¿Qué carajo se te cruzaba por la cabeza? —pregunté, sonando un poco brusco. Él meditó por un momento su respuesta, pensando y buscando en sus pensamientos, antes de mirarme.

—Pensaba en lo mucho que odio la miseria de pensamientos de las personas —me respondió serio. Yo fruncí el entrecejo, sin comprenderle del todo, pero él se adelantó a hacerme comprender—. ¿Cuántas de esas personas se quejan a cada segundo de su vida? El noventa y nueve por ciento se queja de que todo está mal, de lo que hay, de lo que no hay, de lo que hace falta y una mierda. Piensan en follar, piensan en el dinero, el poder, ser superiores a todo lo demás. Se quejan de que les falta algo cuando tienen tantas cosas en sus manos. Se quejan de la vida cuando tienen un ochenta por ciento de ella. Dan asco y me divierto asesinándolos porque son bastardos desagradecidos. Les entregan todo y continúan quejándose. Les das algo, y piden más. Eso… eso es ser un cabrón —escupió mortalmente serio.

—No todas las personas son tan precisas y perfectas como tú, Levi —respondí irónicamente—. Además, estás quejándote de ellos. Te quejas y los asesinas, qué sencillo. ¿Y qué más queda?

—Las personas apestan, novato —añadió Levi con asco—. Todas, ninguna excepción, todas —miró hacia otro lado, evitándome—. Y lo supe en el momento en que asesiné a mi propio padre por no cuidar de mi madre. Sí, lo asesiné, y ya. Primero le corté las bolas cuando lo encontré follando con una maldita prostituta en mi propia casa, y luego le rompí el cuello. La zorra salió corriendo, y bueno, la dejé ir —rodó los ojos y volvió su mirada hacia mí—. Mi madre murió de cáncer. Se lo diagnosticaron cuando ya estaba muy avanzado. No tuvo oportunidad de luchar.

Yo abrí los ojos y me mordí el labio, sintiéndome muy mal por el destino de su madre.

—¿Ya lo ves, niño? No todos somos perfectos como ustedes, malditos cerdos.

—No somos perfectos, Levi, a veces siquiera hacemos justicia —dije serio—. A veces disparamos a delincuentes porque sí, porque estamos aburridos y queremos un poco de acción. Y es una putada muy injusta, pero no creo que lo hagamos por venganza a la vida o por sus pensamientos hipócritas. No tenemos excusas, bien, pero tú tampoco, ni una sola.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Muy curiosa, de hecho. Asesinar personas a veces me resultaba más divertido incluso que follar —volvió a lamerse el labio inferior—. Pero contigo dejaría de asesinar de por vida si quieres.

—Ya dejarás de hacerlo —dije, arruinándole la diversión. Él sonrió cuando me coloqué de pie—. Dejarás de hacerlo porque estás detenido y tienes que cumplir una sentencia de diez años.

—¿Sabes que es excitante que un hombre como tú me manosee un rato? Sí, tienes que saberlo. Así que no me molestaría quedarme tantos años dicte mi sentencia, porque aceptaría que un hombre como tú estuviese merodeando por aquí —dijo. Yo me crucé de brazos y lo observé desde arriba—. Pocos como tú hay en el mundo, que ya no golpean ni maltratan a las personas cuando no hacen lo que se les ordena.

—Eres muy extraño, ¿sabes? —alcé una ceja, pero sacudí la cabeza—. Tengo que llevarte a tu celda, sólo… facilítame el trabajo.

—Estoy bajo tus órdenes, novato.

Me acerqué a él y le quité las esposas, para que se acariciase las muñecas y brazos entumecidos. Lo tomé del codo y ambos salimos de la habitación. Lo llevé hacia el corredor de las celdas individuales, en donde todos continuaban durmiendo plácidamente. Todo estaba oscuro, en silencio, oyéndose sólo los ronquidos y las respiraciones agitadas. La luz del fondo del corredor era la única que iluminaba.

Levi caminaba junto a mí, gracias a que lo traía tomado del codo con tanta fuerza como para que no atinase a zafarse y escaparse. Llegamos al fondo del corredor y la última celda, la más alejada de todo el corredor, fue la que le asigné. Sin motivo alguno, pero decidí que estaba perfecto que se alojase en esa celda. Empujé la portezuela con barrotes con mi mano y lo empujé hacia el interior.

—Creo que esto es más sofisticado que cualquier habitación de hotel —fue su comentario con respecto a la celda. Hice un chasquido con las llaves y él se giró hacia mí—. ¿No te quedarás conmigo?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tendría que hacerlo? —pregunté con una ceja alzada. Me recosté en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba un poco alejada de su cama y Levi se giró hacia mí. Comenzó a caminar, acercándose a mí, y hasta que no estuvo a cinco centímetros de mi cuerpo, no me enderecé—. Levi…

—Yo me pregunto… —comenzó a decir, mientras alargaba su mano y acariciaba los botones de mi uniforme policial. Solté un suspiro y él continuó con lo suyo—. ¿Qué es lo que se encontrará debajo de esta ropita de policía sexy y joven?

—Atrás, Levi —ordené serio.

—Sabes que no te haré nada ni intentaré escapar —dijo y alzó sus manos hacia mi rostro. Me deshice en un temblor cuando acarició mis mejillas con sus dedos, la herida ardiendo un poco debajo de sus yemas. Tragué grueso cuando sentí su aliento sobre mis labios y su pecho adherirse al mío—. Tienes que comprender que eres una maldita joya…

Retiré con rapidez la pistola de la funda de mi cinto y la alcé hasta colocarla sobre una de sus sienes.

—Atrás —repetí en el mismo tono que antes.

Levi alzó las manos, en señal de que nada peligraba. Comenzó a volver en sus pasos hacia la cama, alejándose de mí. Volví mi pistola a su lugar y suspiré.

—Bien, tienes el puto cuarto de baño allí y las horas de aseo son tres: al amanecer, al atardecer y al anochecer —dije sin mirarle, observando el suelo—. El almuerzo es al mediodía y… mierda, me largo.

Me retiré de la celda y me volteé hacia la puerta, colocándole el pestillo. Observé a Levi a través de los barrotes y deseé demasiado volver a estar igual de cerca que antes de él. No parecía peligroso y deseaba tenerlo sentado dos minutos junto a mí para hablar, pero no. No, Eren, él es un asesino y los asesinos saben fingir que son animalitos inocentes. Y no, Eren, Levi es igual a todos los que has conocido desde que te has convertido en policía. Que tenga dedos suaves y una sonrisa hermosa no lo hacen especial ni diferente a los demás.

Salí de ahí rápidamente, alejándome de ese corredor y de aquella prisión más rápido que nunca. Cuando estuve en casa, no pude evitar follarme a mi novia con tantos deseos que sentí a Levi debajo de mi cuerpo mientras me adentraba fácilmente dentro de ella. Gemí el nombre de Levi débilmente, pero ella nunca se enteró.

(…)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«am i accepting the dark side of myself?»**_

 _ **.**_

Caminé por el corredor junto a Armin, mi compañero de turno. Pero no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese aquel sueño que había tenido en la mañana. Levi sin ropa. Levi besándome. Levi gimiendo. Levi debajo de mí. Levi arqueándose. Levi aferrándose a mi espalda.

Armin y yo comenzamos a abrir las celdas y despertar a los prisioneros, indicándoles que era el horario del almuerzo. Jean estaba de pie al comienzo del corredor, para acomodarlos a todos en una fila y llevarlos al comedor principal de la prisión. Para mi buena suerte, mi compañero me dejó la celda de Levi a mí.

—Hey, ¡Levi, arriba! —exclamé de pie delante de su celda. No tenía el valor para meterme y despertarle, no podía, no quería.

—Vamos, Eren, hazlo como se debe —me reprochó Armin, empujando débilmente a un prisionero que aún se tambaleaba un poco somnoliento. Yo me volví hacia la celda de Levi, tragando saliva. Le hice un gesto para que se marchara con los demás que yo me ocuparía de Levi. Mi compañero asintió.

Saqué el manojo de llaves y el cerrojo de la celda de Levi accedió. Empujé la puerta con mi mano y caminé lentamente hacia él, quien yacía recostado de espaldas a mí en su cama. Suponía que estaba durmiendo, o al menos eso debía estar haciendo. No terminé de acercarme a él cuando se giró rápidamente y me tomó de la muñeca, tironeando de mí hacia los pies de su cama. Caí de culo sobre el colchón y de un momento a otro, tuve el peso del cuerpo de Levi sobre mí.

—Te haré una pregunta, Eren —sonrió al decir mi nombre, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío—. ¿Es normal que un prisionero como yo se masturbe diez veces seguidas gimiendo _novato, oh, Dios_ en una sola madrugada? Bueno, sí es normal, porque me he puesto muy cachondo y las cosas son concisas, ¿comprendes? —ladeó la cabeza y sentí sus dedos acariciar la grieta ya cicatrizada de mi mejilla—. Y no he recibido mi castigo por ello.

Levi separó mis piernas de repente y se colocó entre ellas, inclinándose hacia mí. Cuando estuve dispuesto a negarme, Levi ya tenía su lengua en mi garganta. Solté un jadeo ahogado contra sus labios y Levi se alejó de mi boca, para recoger con la punta de su lengua el hilillo de saliva que se desprendió de mi comisura y volver su lengua a mi cavidad bucal. No pude evitar dirigir mis manos hacia su cintura y apretar, mientras respondía su beso.

El mejor beso que había recibido en toda mi maldita vida.

Cambié la posición de nuestros cuerpos cuando rodé sobre él, acomodándome yo esta vez entre sus piernas. Mi lengua se hundió en su boca y Levi apretó los costados de mi uniforme con sus manos, alzando su rodilla, chocando su muslo contra mi cuerpo. Nunca antes había sentido tanta necesidad de besar a una persona, pero con Levi ya no podía soportarlo, no después de haber estado durante seis meses follándome a mi novia viéndolo a él debajo de mi cuerpo.

—Nunca había tenido tantos deseos sexuales, ¿sabes? Hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida y la jodiste hasta el nivel menos imaginado, demonios —dije cuando me alejé de su boca. Levi pareció no escucharme, porque cerró sus manos sobre mi nuca y tironeó de mi cabeza, haciéndome volver a sus labios—. Mierda, Levi, escúchame…

—Ya te he escuchado lo suficiente durante seis putos meses, ahora déjame quitarme las ganas, maldito idiota que lo complica demasiado —se quejó Levi, alzándose hacia mi mandíbula. La besó suavemente, descendiendo sus manos por sobre mi uniforme, hasta detenerse sobre mi trasero. Acarició la curva y yo tomé su muñeca—. Pero ¿qué–?

—No, Levi —sonreí, negando con la cabeza—. Esto no se toca. No te permito que lo roces, ni que respires su mismo aire. Y si vas a tocarlo, será sólo para apretarlo cuando esté dentro de ti. Por el momento… —alejé su mano de mi culo desde su muñeca—. No te le acerques.

—No me interesa como crees, prefiero entregarme yo —dijo Levi, lamiéndose los labios.

—Dios, te detesto… —dije entre dientes, dándole la vuelta violentamente sobre el colchón. Levi gimió y se aferró al pie de la cama. No podía creerlo, no, la verdad que no.

Comencé a soltarme los pantalones, notando cómo Levi hacía el esfuerzo de quitarse los suyos contra el colchón. Noté que lo logró y yo lo tomé de su frente, tironeándolo hacia mí. Levi jadeó y yo endurecí mi pene frotándome contra sus nalgas.

Era la primera vez que me follaría a un hombre… y también a un prisionero.

Se endureció al instante porque Levi apretujaba sus nalgas con cada roce de mi piel tensa. Me llevé dos dedos a mi boca y los cubrí de saliva, para luego llevarlos hacia su entrada y abrirme paso con suma libertad, ganándome un hermoso gemido por parte de Levi. Lo odiaba, no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Levi gimió a toda voz y yo sentí mi estómago encogerse y una punzada en el pecho. Sin preámbulos, le embestí hasta donde me lo permitió la saliva ahí dentro. Levi se hizo hacia adelante y soltó un grito pornográfico, aferrándose al pie de la cama.

Era… era caliente y apretado, sumamente estrecho. Dios, me lo estaba follando sin haberlo planeado, mierda, mierda, mierda, mátenme, mátenme.

Le embestí con rudeza y Levi gimió mi nombre mejor que mi novia, y eso fue un estimulante para tomarle de su cabeza, apretándola contra el colchón. Levi quedó con la espalda arqueada, el culo adherido a mi entrepierna y yo de rodillas, inclinado un poco para sostenerle la cabeza pegada al colchón. Volví a embestirle y gemí alto, porque estaba muriéndome de placer dentro de él. Su interior accedía como si estuviese hecho para que se lo follaran a toda hora.

Extendió su brazo hacia mí como pudo, tironeando de mi cadera contra su propio cuerpo, obligándome a acelerar el ritmo de las violentas estocadas. Estaba desquiciado, necesitaba follarme a Levi porque había tenido tantas pesadillas con él que la vida real me estaba sumiendo en una de todas ellas. Ese tipo de pesadillas en donde Levi me miraba y deslizaba su mano por su vientre hasta tomarse el maldito pene y comenzar a acariciarlo, y yo lo miraba, porque estaba loco por tenerle de esa forma. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y lo tomé de sus caderas, adentrándome tan profundo que solté el gemido de mi vida. Levi apretó los ojos y gimió mi nombre tan alto que sentí cómo me deshacía dentro de él. Rasgué con mis uñas la parte baja de su espalda mientras me corría en su interior y afuera también, al salir de su cuerpo.

Un polvo poco duradero. Pero es que si habría otra oportunidad, sería mucho mejor. Ambos lo sabíamos muy bien.

—Demonios —maldije cuando caí de culo sobre el colchón. Levi se enderezó e hizo crujir su cuello por el mal trato que había producido sobre él. Se arrodilló y ascendió sus pantalones, observando rápidamente cómo su pene soltaba las últimas gotas antes de cubrirlo al ascender la cremallera de sus pantalones—. Lo siento, Levi, ha sido un impulso…

—Ten impulsos más seguidos si actuarás así, ¿sabes que estaba teniendo abstinencia, Eren? Seis meses sin follar como se debe y masturbándome por ti, mierda, ven más seguido —se recostó en la pared y yo noté las gotitas de sudor de lo reciente. Ascendí mis pantalones y bóxers y aminoré mi respiración—. Mira lo que te tenías guardado —y comenzó a reírse.

—¡Oye! No lo he planeado, sólo… —Levi me calló con su mano, pasando una de sus hermosas piernas sobre mi regazo, sentándose sobre mí. Me tomó del rostro con sus dos manos y lamió mi labio superior con la punta de su lengua, robándome un jadeo. Apreté sus caderas—. Detente, Levi…

—¿No te gustaría follarme en esta posición? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Se arqueó y comenzó a fingir que lo estaba follando de esa forma, alzándose y sentándose sobre mí, soltando gemidos femeninos y desquiciados—. Oh, Eren… Eren, sí, así, Eren… más fuerte, Eren…

—Levi, no, detente, por favor, Levi… —me quejé, pero él no se detuvo. Continuó con ese movimiento frenético sobre mí, con esos gemidos de ramera barata de película porno y Dios, estaba endureciéndome más rápido que mi propia novia—. Levi, ya basta…

—¡Eren, Eren, ah…! —exclamó y se arqueó sobre mí, fingiendo correrse en ese preciso instante. Se detuvo de repente y volvió su mirada hacia mí, sonriéndome—. Sería grandioso que me follaras así, tan profundo, tan duro… igual que como se lo haces a tu maldita novia…

—¿Novia? ¿Qué–? —fruncí el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No eres el único que me despierta con un polvo —sonrió Levi, quitándose de encima de mi cuerpo. Observé cómo se deslizaba sensualmente sobre las sábanas, tocándose el cuerpo debajo de la ropa—. Algunos de tus amigos han venido a visitarme… algunos me hablaron de la vida de otros cerdos, algunos me golpearon un poco, y algunos llegaron tan profundo dentro de mí que son bienvenidos todos los días a toda hora. Follar es ahora mucho mejor que asesinar personas porque sí…

—¿Quién te ha tocado, Levi? —pregunté casi en tono asesino. Él se alzó hacia mí y me lamió la mejilla. Yo me quejé, pero me había gustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a recriminarme algo? —se movió hasta adentrar su lengua en mi boca, para luego alejarse y sonreírme—. No puedes recriminarme ni una mierda porque tú te habrás follado a tu novia más veces de las que yo me he corrido mientras me tocaba por ti. Y es justo, porque yo también quiero divertirme, gemir alto y sentir placer.

—No me agrada —dije serio.

—¿Y qué le agrada al cerdo novato? ¿Que no me deje tocar por aquellos que entran aquí y comienzan a follarme la boca? ¿O que diga que no cuando me tienen contra la pared, separándome las piernas como si fuese una zorra barata de juguete? —preguntó irónico—. No es que yo acceda a que me follen, ellos lo hacen todo antes de que caiga en cuenta de algo. Sólo se preparan en silencio y a mí me alertan cuando están dentro, gimiendo contra mi oído, jalando de mi cabello. ¿Qué sentido tiene negarme cuando están a punto de correrse? De pasar a ser un asesino, me he convertido en la puta de todos tus compañeros. ¿Y por qué negarme, además? Es sólo un poco de sexo, sentirse caliente mientras estoy detrás de estos barrotes. Siempre he sido una perra, Eren. No iba a cambiar el hecho por convertirme en un prisionero.

—¿Te maltratan? —fue lo único que pude preguntar. El torció su rostro en un gesto.

—Es el precio a pagar por ser un asesino, así que no me quejo —respondió tranquilo.

—¿Te maltratan? —repetí, enderezándome en mi lugar.

—Lo hacen —asintió Levi, muy tranquilo para mi gusto.

—No los dejes, Levi, no dejes que te toquen si no quieres —dije desesperado.

—No sé si quiero o no, ¿por qué tantas vueltas? Son sólo unas pocas órdenes y luego una polla se desliza en mí —se encogió de hombros—. No es tan malo, y nada es lo suficientemente preocupante para quejarme.

—Mierda, Levi, ¿qué carajo estás diciéndome? Son unos bastardos contigo, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? —pregunté indignado.

—¿Y desde cuándo te interesa lo que le hagan a un asesino? Que me follen es demasiado bueno para todo lo que he hecho, ¿y ahora me dices que no está bien? No sé quién es el más _loco_ aquí, Eren, porque mientras yo me masturbo por ti y todos me follan, tú dices estas estupideces que suenan demasiado absurdas para venir de una persona de la justicia —se quejó. Se cruzó de brazos y se colocó de pie—. Mierda, esto es… tan enfermizo… déjalo y ya. Como me has follado tú, me han follado otros más. Fin de la historia.

—Como tú quieras —respondí molesto, colocándome de pie. Levi me observó extrañado. Yo me giré hacia él—. Y no te hagas ilusiones por esto, ten en cuenta que no volverá a ocurrir porque mi novia es demasiado perfecta. Sólo ha sido un impulso… no volveré a molestarte porque tampoco me interesará hacerlo.

—¿Algo más?

—Vete a la mierda —escupí y me retiré de su celda, cerrándola con el pestillo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«what is this light that guides me?»**_

 _ **.**_

Titubeé un par de veces antes de terminar de subir por los peldaños de las escaleras. Caminé lentamente, pensando en qué iba a decirle porque todo lo que había dicho aquella vez había sido una mentira y estaba arrepentido.

A medida que me acercaba a su celda, escuché gemidos y jadeos ahogados. Y en ese momento, mis piernas actuaron por sí solas. Corrí hacia el fondo del corredor y me detuve delante de su celda, observando como un imbécil la puerta abierta y el numerito que se estaban montando ahí dentro. Eran dos, no uno solo, eran dos. Levi estaba recostado en el colchón, con las piernas separadas y un oficial follándole duro. Y otro más tenía el pene de Levi en la boca, mientras este tenía el del otro sujeto en la suya. Ambos eran oficiales que habían asignado hace poco. Sentí cómo el pecho se me encogió cuando noté que las lágrimas se desprendían de los ojos de Levi.

Mentía… mentía cuando decía que no se quejaba cuando entraban allí a follárselo. Y ya lo había descubierto.

Me adentré en silencio en la celda, tomé una de las pistolas de alguno de los dos del suelo. Saqué la mía de su funda y me detuve de pie junto al que se lo estaba follando, el cual ni se enteró hasta que coloqué el cañón de la pistola contra su sien y la otra sobre la cabeza del otro hijo de perra.

—Si en un minuto no recogen toda su mierda y se largan de aquí, les vuelo los malditos sesos —ordené entre dientes. Ambos alzaron las manos y yo me alejé, apuntándoles la cabeza a los dos. Se colocaron de pie lentamente, sin dejar de mover sus ojos hacia los dos cañones que les apuntaban. De reojo observé cómo uno de ellos miraba la pistola que se encontraba debajo de la mesa—. Si te atreves a tocar esa pistola, te despides de tu polla en menos de un parpadeo —dije con rabia. Terminaron de recoger sus cosas y se retiraron de la celda, dejándome solo con Levi. Bajé las dos pistolas como si pesaran toneladas y ardiesen en mis manos, y las dejé caer, caminando hacia la cama, arrodillándome junto a él—. Levi, ¿estás…?

—Eren… —dijo débilmente, sorprendiéndome al parecer tan frágil para este mundo tan cruel. Observé todo su cuerpo, y abrí los ojos cuando noté la sangre desprenderse desde el interior de sus piernas—. Duele, un poco…

—Demonios —exclamé, moviéndome hacia sus piernas. Las separé cuidadosamente, recibiendo un quejido por parte de Levi y observé los restos de sangre y semen emanar de su agujero—. Han sido… unos animales, por Dios, Levi, ¿por qué…?

—Les dije que no, Eren, me negué, les dije que no quería —dijo Levi, y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de nuevo. Volví hacia su rostro, acariciándole una de sus mejillas—. Me negué y uno de ellos sacó su pistola y me dijo que me desnudara si no quería cumplir los restantes meses de mi sentencia en el infierno. Luego apareció el otro y me golpearon un poco antes de comenzar a…

—Sht… tranquilo, Levi —intenté tranquilizarlo, inclinándome sobre él. Acaricié uno de sus costados y analicé su cuerpo, intentando encontrar un modo de aliviarlo. Hasta que lo encontré—. Levi, tendré que esposarte…

—No, Eren, ¿por qué…? —preguntó débilmente.

—Porque no me dejarás hacerlo tranquilo si tienes las manos libres, así que déjame, por favor, Levi, tienes que dejarme —insistí, sacando de mi cinto las esposas. Levi se mordió el labio y me extendió sus muñecas—. No, a la cama…

—¿Qué? Pero ¡Eren! —jadeó Levi cuando tomé una de sus muñecas y le coloqué uno de los grilletes. El otro lo dirigí hacia el cabezal de fierro de la cama, cerrándolo alrededor del mismo con un chasquido—. ¿Qué haces…?

—Levi, tienes que dejarme —dije serio, subiéndome sobre la cama, tomando una de sus piernas.

Levi se ruborizó violentamente cuando alcé uno de sus tobillos y lo rocé con mis labios, cerrando los ojos, dejándome llevar. Me moví hacia su rodilla, dejando descansar su pierna sobre mi hombro. Levi siseó bajito cuando lamí la sangre que se dejaba ver por su muslo. Sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre cuando comencé a mover mi lengua por la cara interna de su muslo, con los ojos cerrados y suspirando contra su piel. Oí el tintineo de las esposas contra el metal cuando Levi comenzó a tironear de ella.

—Eren, ya basta…

Me incliné hacia su entrepierna, hundiéndome aún más entre sus piernas. Levi soltó un alarido cuando mi lengua recorrió alrededor de su entrada, quitando rastros recientes de sangre. Gimió como si estuviese malherido y tironeó de la mano esposada, olvidando que tenía la otra libre, pero no tan libre, porque estaba aferrada en un puño a las sábanas. Separé aún más sus piernas y Levi tembló cuando mi lengua alcanzó a adentrarse en su entrada, palpando la sangre en su interior.

—Detente… ah, uhm… ngh… Eren… —gimió frotándose contra las sábanas.

Moví mi lengua hacia sus testículos, lamiendo con lentitud, provocando que Levi soltara un gemido enloquecido y se arqueara, tironeando de las esposas. Froté mis labios contra su erección, la cual estaba más firme que nunca. Levi se arqueó como poseso cuando lamí la base con mi lengua. La tomé con una de mis manos y él abrió los ojos, mirándome. En ese preciso momento, saqué mi lengua y recorrí toda su longitud con los ojos clavados en los suyos, hasta llegar a la punta, en donde Levi comenzó a lastimarse la muñeca con el grillete.

—No puedes hacerme esto… no puedes, no puedes, imbécil… —se quejó y yo sonreí, demostrándole que podía y con mucho orgullo.

Volví a lamer su erección, sintiendo el sabor salado. Levi llevó su mano hacia su vientre y se arqueó mientras rozaba su zona púbica con sus propios dedos. Yo tomé su mano y lo obligué a que se acariciara él mismo, manejándole a mi antojo. Comenzó en la base y moví su mano suavemente de arriba abajo, mientras mi boca engullía la punta y Levi se revolvía debajo de mí.

—No te detengas, tócate, Levi… —dije contra su pene y la caricia de mi aliento sobre su piel sensible le hizo temblar.

Lamí el orificio de la punta y Levi negó con la cabeza, gimiendo y comenzando a ser rudo con su propia masculinidad. Dejé que él continuara con lo suyo y regresé a una zona más abajo. Juro que pude ver a Levi tironear de su pene cuando mi lengua volvió a su entrada, lamiendo con la punta, retirando la sangre que quedaba en aquella zona.

—Eren, no… necesito otra cosa… ahí dentro… mierda, sí, quiero que me folles, hazlo —se quejó Levi.

—¿Estás seguro? —titubeé.

—¡Por favor, Eren! —ordenó, y sí, estaba seguro.

Volteé su cuerpo suavemente sobre el colchón, permitiéndole que se acomodara. Pero Levi me interrumpió.

—No, espera… quítame esto, Eren —dijo. Me moví y me incliné hacia las esposas, soltando el grillete que se aferraba al cabezal de la cama. Luego solté el grillete que se aferraba a la muñeca de Levi—. Vamos, quítate la ropa…

Me ayudó a desabotonar mi camisa de un tirón, mientras él me soltaba los pantalones yo me la quitaba del cuerpo. Me alcé un poco y Levi descendió mis pantalones junto con mis bóxers hasta mis rodillas. Me recosté contra la pared y adentré dos de mis dedos en Levi, quien se quejó un poco. Besé su plano pecho mientras se mantuvo arrodillado frente a mí al prepararle, acariciándole un costado con mis yemas para mitigar el dolor.

—Vamos… hazlo o no duraré demasiado… —pidió en un susurro.

Saqué mis dedos de su interior y Levi se acomodó sobre mí. Tomé mi pene y Levi separó sus piernas, para luego dejarse caer y que, firme como estaba, me adentrara en él. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras le penetraba, pero Levi se ayudó a alzarse desde mis hombros y se dejó caer nuevamente, penetrándose. Sonreí cuando comenzó a hacerlo como aquella vez aquí mismo, mientras fingía que lo hacía. Se movió contra mí como poseso, penetrándose a un ritmo violento y complicado de seguir. Se aferró a mi nuca y se impulsó fácilmente, jadeando con cada embestida. Yo sentía calor sobre mí, sentía cómo sus músculos accedían a recibirme con cada caída sobre mi pene.

—He dejado a mi novia, Levi —dije sin venir a cuento. Levi soltó un gruñido por hablar de ella mientras me lo follaba, pero de todos modos me importó una mierda—. Le he dicho que se largara porque ya no quería verle la cara.

—Intento follarme con tu pene, ¿me dejarías en paz? —preguntó con sus dientes apretados alrededor de su labio, sin dejar de embestirse en ningún momento.

—Levi —lo tomé de su rostro con mis dos manos y lo obligué a que me mirase. Se detuvo justo cuando mi erección se hundió lo máximo dentro de él. Levi soltó un suspiro tembloroso y tragó saliva—. La he dejado. He dejado a mi novia. La cambié por ti.

—Eres… eres un imbécil —Levi gruñó y me asestó un puñetazo en mi hombro. Sentí que temblaba y me asestó otro puñetazo—. Maldito idiota, ¿qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Cómo que la has dejado ir? ¿Qué mierda dices? —otro puñetazo, pero esta vez sobre mi pecho—. ¿Cómo has podido dejar a tu novia por un asesino que no vale ni una mierda? ¡Eres un completo imbécil, un estúpido! —adhirió su frente a la mía y noté sus lágrimas—. Eren…

—Se me hacía imposible verle la cara luego de haberte… hecho tantas cosas —respondí apenado—. No quería continuar tratándola como la estúpida de la historia, así que le dije que me follaba a alguien más y también le dije que pensaba en alguien más cuando se lo hacía a ella. Me golpeó y me trató de cerdo, ¡pero no lo soy!, porque sólo he estado contigo y… Levi, me he vuelto un _demente_. Me tienes como a un perro comiendo de tu mano —me mordí el labio y le acaricié el rostro—. Siempre me decías cosas bonitas, como que estaba bueno o que podía tener impulsos como follarte todo el tiempo… y caí rendido, Levi, porque eres un hijo de puta y aunque creas que no, sabes sentir.

—Claro que siento, inmundo de mierda —se quejó Levi, alejándose de mi rostro para golpearme el pecho una vez más. Tomé sus manos y busqué sus labios, los cuales temblaron cuando los rocé con los míos—. Claro que siento, imbécil… siento que te quiero más que a cualquier cosa en este planeta y quiero que lo sepas. Ya sé que no puedes confiar en un asesino, pero este está más que arrepentido por todo… —sonrió Levi, presionando su frente contra la mía—. No creía decirlo, pero… sí, te quiero, maldito.

—Levi —sonreí, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos, aferrándolo más a mí—. También te quiero, y te acompañaré a cada paso hasta que salgas de aquí, porque saldrás de aquí y yo me iré contigo. Lo prometo, Levi, lo prometo —dije, uniendo nuestros labios.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **the rose among the thorns.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

N/A: Estuve dudando entre escribir esta u otra temática (comencé tratando el tema del celibato pero todo se me complicó y bueno, qué más les digo ¿?), pero escribí esto al final, so… como sea, espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco (y si no, please, pudieron haber dejado de leer cuando todo se volvió kk). Eso.


End file.
